The present invention relates to a support for control levers adapted to be connected to the handlebars of cycles, motorcycles or the like, comprising a body to which the lever is articulated.
The distance of the levers from the handlebars, in their rest configuration, is established at the design stage on the basis of the average dimensions of the users' hands. However, the optimal distance between the lever and the handlebars varies from user to user, so that the design selection often bears little relationship to the cyclist's individual requirements.